1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to automobile automatic transmission and more specifically to test equipment designed to be used in conjunction with the automatic transmission and a plurality of electronic sensors or solenoids and their functions in order to perform a more comprehensive operations diagnostic check on many automatic transmission control systems with adaptability from vehicle to vehicle systems made possible via change of wire harnesses specific to respective different vehicle systems.
2. Review of Prior Art
Prior state of the art test equipment fails to monitor and measure the quantity of electron flow carried by conductors connected to automatic transmission solenoids that control input to output power ratios from the engine to the driven wheels. The large majority of modern automobiles are built with automatic transmissions usually equipped with electronic sensors and solenoids in a manner to increase automatic transmission output operation efficiency for improved miles per gallon of fuel used providing maximum engine power transfer to the drive wheels controlled through the automatic transmission. Vehicle owner demands coupled with United States of America legislative guidelines for improving vehicle use fuel efficiency is causing more complicated automatic transmissions as part of the vehicle. Many automotive vehicle manufacturers producing vehicles with automatic transmissions also produce test equipment specific for their respective vehicle models. With the ever increasing numbers of vehicle models each year and model changes year after year there is a very substantial expense purchasing the numerous special test tools required for competent service. Another problem of significant mangnitude becomes apparent even for the highly skilled automatic transmission technician of having to change from one test unit to another of many units for specific models, that is a stressful test of memory and refamiliarization in order to properly test and analyze specific automatic transmission electronic sensors and solenoid operations within the operating limits specified by the vehicle manufacturer. In continuing importance a single tester usable between different vehicles with their respective automatic transmissions and other vehicles with their respective automatic transmissions via change of wire harness specific to each different vehicle with its respective automatic transmission provides accurate test results and analysis. Some prior state of the art testers use vehicle computer interface information about the automatic transmission gear shift sensor and solenoid performance information for diagnostics which has proven to be false, incomplete or no information, due to computer malfunction or interdependence on other engine functions not related to automatic transmission functions, while the most simple tester can only be used when the vehicle is stationary with engine off resulting in incomplete tests. Many prior state of the art testers are usually over one square foot of top surface area by four inches in depth whose physical size necessitates using a technician and a vehicle driver for safe road tests.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an automotive automatic transmission gear shift position sensor and or solenoid operation analyzing and fault indicating system tester configured for connecting into the existing automotive electrical systems between an automobile automatic transmission and the associated automotive electrical control systems so as to monitor the electrical signals provided to or from the transmission thus restricting necessity for numerous auxiliary special test units specific for respective vehicle models with automatic transmissions.
A further objective is to provide an electrical signal simulator means configured for connecting into the existing electrical signal conductors to provide to the automatic transmission or the automotive electrical system known signals in lieu of such signals that are normally present on the conductors.
Another object of this invention is to provide more efficient, less expensive testing and analyzing services for a large variety of automotive automatic transmissions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hand hold size test control box weighing less than three pounds less than seven inches high, four inches wide and three inches deep with safe quick detachable mount to the inside vehicle rear view mirror or windshield for road tests.
Another object of this invention is the use of high visibility performance indicators with easy operational test activating switches.
Additional objects and advantageous features of this invention will be readily obvious from the following detailed descriptions when used in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating an automatic transmission operations analyzer and fault indicating system consisting of a relatively small versatile test control box cable conductors connectable to automatic transmissions of many year and model vehicles not just specific year and model vehicles via change of wire harness interconnecting cable conductors specific to each different vehicle automatic transmission electrical control system without changing the test control box.